The Magic between the two
by DarkMagician56
Summary: Summery. It takes place after the war, Sasuke was sitting on the ground under a tree thinking about life and stuff he was planning on reading his book but couldn't he had so much on his mind and was thinking of the pink haired girl who's name was Sakura.


By-TheDrarkMagician56

The Magic between the two. CHP 1 Love and a second chance, **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO ALL RIGHTS TO KISHIMOTO-SENSEI. **

Summery. It takes place after the war, Sasuke was sitting on the ground under a tree thinking about life and stuff he was planning on reading his book but couldn't he had so much on his mind and was thinking of the pink haired girl who's name was sakura.

It was a hot day, they were still repairing the village it had been 8 months sins the war ended and Naruto became Hokage and had married Hinata Hyuga the sweet shy beauty who had saved naruto from going to the dark side when neji-san had died and obito was telling naruto that living in a world with out problems, like losing your friend or comrade but hinata had slapped him slightly back to reality and after that they had gotten married and team 7 had been reunited after along time.

Sasuke moved back into kohona with his team suiguetsu and Karin had gotten together jugo left on his tripe 2 months age, Sasuke how_ ever_ had been having problems he can't sleep at night and he thinks about **_her_** all the time he doesn't know why he's think of _her _like that he never really thought of _her_ in that way but feelings change over time and his had changed when he saw how much she had progressed when she fight and learning she had been saving up chakra four 3 years that's a LONG time and was now working as a medical nurse. Her hair was long and beautiful again it had toke some time for it to re-grow but it's longer then it was before it was cut. He sat there under that tree for a long time thinking about it when it hit him he doesn't just _like her, he loves her_ _she had done a lot for him she saved him from dieing and from losing control when the cures mark turn him crazy for blood. They had a bond _that no one else had with Sasuke other then naruto but, sasuke and naruto's bond was different. He gets up off the ground and starts walking to his apartment, he unlocked the door and stepped in taking off his shoe and placing them to the side nicely, waking over to his bed taking a set and laying dawn drifting into sleep.

Sakura was working late again in her office. Sighing, at how late it had gotten wow its really late. I should go home and gets some rest she thought. Locking up the front doors. She walked her self home passing her comrade's apartment looking up at the window of the uchiha's apartment and think about him being home after all toughs years she would cry for him to come back at night, she never thought he would come back to kohona but he did and he's back living alone she could never bring her self to hate him, although he has changed and he smiles a lot more then when we were younger and stuff. When she got home and dropped everything and walked to her bed room and fell on the bed and went to sleep. Next Morning. Sakura wakes up to get ready for work, Sighs; sorry I'm late oh, no worries Sakura-sama. Miss maki have thoughts blood tests come in yet or no? Oh thoughts test we've got them right here would you like take a look Sakura-sama? Yes please pot them on my desk in my offices thank you Sakura said, waking to see her patient; Hi how are you to day sazuki-san are your wounds feeling better today? Oh yes very thank you for asking! Sakura smiled at the young shinobi. Well you well be out in two more days I had look at you're wounds yesterday and they seem healed enough for you to leave she said. Really I can leave and get back to work?! Yes ma'am; Sakura said, well you have a good day Sakura said yawing her hand to her patient good bye. Sitting down in her offices chare picking up the results ha…

The day when by fast

Maybe I'll go to the store for some food I'm out of milk and eggs and bread ugh ok I'll go now so I won't have to do it tomorrow. Walking in to the store and grabs a basket as she goes thought the aisle pick out the stuff she need when she bump into nun other then Sasuke Uchiha ah sorr..y Sasuke-kun what are you doing here? He got on one knee and helped her pick up her grocery's after helping her with the stuff he and her waked out in the busies streets of kohona. Think Sasuke try making a decent conversation with her it's just Sakura. So how have you been Sakura? He asked. Busies, tired you know when you're the head of the hospital you never really get a brake or anything she said. So how is everything going for you are you fitting in ok? Uh yeah everything is fine and yes I'm fitting in just fine Sakura he said. That's good she smiled at him. By the time they realized it was already 8:00

Wow we shore did talk I lost time I should go she said

Yeah I wasn't paying attention to the time ether he said

It's really nice out is it Sasuke-kun. She said letting the wind blow though her long hair.

You know you look really pretty with the wind blowing through your hair like that?

I..i do?! She said shocked at Sasuke for even complimenting on her hair.

You know it's true I do like girls with long beautiful hair he said.

Uh I should be going home now I'm tired I'll see you later Sasuke-kun runs off shocked and confused in so many ways

Sasuke how ever was confused. Why did she run off like that I know its dark and stuff and its dinner time did I say something wired? He waked home with the thought of her wondering what she was doing right, was she home now? He wondered.

**That's the end of chap 1 fined out what happens next and I hope you like it and review! :D feel free to tell me what you liked and what I should fix.**


End file.
